Coming Out
by rose-bel
Summary: Bella returns to Forks to live with Charlie. her best friends Alice and Rosalie decide its time for Bella to stop shying away from attention and get some boys to notice her. All Human
1. Goodbyes and Reunions

Chapter One: Goodbyes and Reunions

I was sitting in the backseat of the car on the way to the airport and even with all the windows rolled right down it was still overwhelmingly hot. It was a sweltering summer in Phoenix and once again I was grateful to be moving back to cold, wet Forks. My mom had made me move to Phoenix to live with her when I was 10 as she felt a needed a "woman's influence" in my life. Maybe I did but she certainly wasn't a good one. Don't get me wrong I love my mom but she acted more like a teenager than a parent. 4 months ago she met Phil and fell madly in love with him and before I knew it I had a new step-dad. Today they were leaving for their honeymoon and I was finally going home to Forks to live with my dad Charlie. Charlie was great, not too strict, took enough interest in my life without prying too much and I loved him to bits, but he was not the real reason I was so excited to be moving back to Forks, Alice Cullen and Rosalie Hale were. I had been best friends with Alice and Rose for as long as I could remember, we had always played together when we were little and we had gone to school together. It was heartbreaking to leave them but we had stayed in touch and visited each other at least every couple of months so we were still the best of friends. We arrived at the airport rushing to the terminal as once again my silly irresponsible mother forgot my plane left earlier than hers.

"Last calling for flight 45 to Seattle" the speaker called out. I'd made it just in time. I turned around to make my goodbye's to find my loving carefree mother with tears strolling down her face causing water to swell in mine.

"Oh mom don't cry we'll see each other soon don't worry. Smile your going your honeymoon today. You have to call be when you get to your hotel I'll wanna hear everything." I smiled as her face brightened at the thought of her honeymoon. As happy as I was to go to Forks I was still sad to leave her.

"I'll call you as soon as we get there. Oh honey I'm going to miss you so much, don't forget to call me and I want at least an email a week as well as a text a day" she said seriously. I wouldn't have to worry about calling her for at least two weeks she'll be too occupied with her new husband.

"I promise mom. I'd better go. Bye" I gave her a tight hug and the tears fell from my eyes. When I let go I saw Phil who was hovering in the background step forward, I gave him an awkward hug before turning around and getting on the plane. When I was on the plane I wiped away the rest of my tears pulled out my iPod and fell asleep listening to my music.

When I woke the plane was just about to arrive in Seattle. I did my best to fix my now messy hair and clothes knowing what Alice will say when she sees me. Excitement bubbled in me again as I thought of seeing my too best friends. I stumbled my way off the plane and headed into the airport. I heard their squeals before I actually saw them but once the yells of "BELLAAAAAAA!!!!!" reached my ears it didn't take me long to spot the two of them jumping up and down in excitement. It hadn't been that long since I'd seen them last but I could still see differences. Rosalie's blond hair was even longer reaching the middle of her back and she looked even more beautiful than I remembered. Alice was as small as ever but her face was even more stunning surrounded by her short spiky hair.

We sprinted to each other as fast we could not caring who was in our way and crashed into one and other falling to a heap on the floor. Giggling we pulled each other up and hugged tightly.

"Guys I've missed you so much, I can't believe we get to go to school together again" I squealed in excitement.

"I know Bells this is going to be the best year ever" Rosalie said while we broke apart. Alice who had been bouncing constantly suddenly stopped as a horrified look came over her face.

"Oh my god Bella what is that you're wearing, we need to go shopping right now"

"Nice to see you too Alice."

"Silly Bella, of course I'm glad your back." A wide grin spread over her face one that could only make me fear what evil plans she's thinking up. "Well you needn't worry about shopping today because I've already picked out the perfect outfit for your homecoming party."

"What? I said no parties Alice, oh god what have you done" if there one thing I hate, it's to be the centre of attention. Alice and Rosalie never shy away from attention but they're both confident and gorgeous whereas I'm clumsy and plain as anything.

"Oh Bella don't be such a drama queen. It's just a gathering of close friends and a few new people for you to meet."

Rose giggled at the sceptic look I gave Alice and said "Come on Bella we'd better get a move on so we have enough time to get you ready for tonight." I frowned but knowing there was no way out of it I gave in and followed them out to Rose's car.

"So what boys have you two invited tonight with the intention of capturing"

"I don't know what you mean" Rose said giving me an innocent look in the mirror before it turned into a cheeky grin.

"Who is he?"

"Who?" she asked trying to keep her grin from spreading.

"The guy who's got you smiling like the cat that caught the canary" I laughed.

"I may have invited someone"

"Rosalie Hale are you going to tell me" I gave her a serious look, "or am I going to have to beat it out of you"

"Alright Alright!" she laughed, "his name is Emmet and he only moved here last week so nothing's happened yet, but I certainly wouldn't mind getting a piece of him" Rose liked nothing more than a sexy hunk to lay her hands on.

"And what about you Alice?"

Before Alice could say anything Rosalie laughed "Alice does kind of have a thing for my brother," earning a glare from Alice.

"Just watch Rosalie, I'm so gona get you back for that" Alice threatened before turning her sweet smile to me, "Don't worry Bella we've invited someone for you" she said as if she had just done me a huge favour

"You'd better be joking Alice. Rose tell me she's joking" I begged turning to Rosalie

"It's for your own good Bella we've decided that this is the year you're finally coming out"

"I'm not gay" I said confused, sending them into a fit of giggles

"Who said you were" Alice managed to get out between her bell-like laughs

"What we mean is you're too shy Bella, you're gorgeous with a body to die for but you insist on hiding it under baggy clothes. We want you to get out there and get a little action"

"Whatever you two have planned forget it, I'm not looking for any action" I said seriously.

They just ignored me and Rosalie pulled up in front of Alice's house. Alice's parents were away for the weekend so we were staying at her house, I'd already cleared it with Charlie.

"Look Bella we're just trying to help you. You don't have to do anything you don't want we were just going to teach you to flirt a bit that's all but if you don't want to ..." Alice gave me her sad pouty look

"Fine. But if I look like an idiot I'm gona kill you" her face lit her with a huge smile and she started bouncing and clapping.

"Come on Bella let's turn you into a little sex kitten" Rosalie said as she grabbed my arm in a death grip and dragged me through the house to Alice's huge bathroom. The two of them flitted about me for over an hour curling my hair into lose curls, doing my make-up and dressing me in a dress that felt far too small. The entire time they wouldn't let me look in the mirror saying I had to wait to see "the finished product."

"Finished!" Alice declared, "Wow Bella I knew there was a sexy woman hidden in there somewhere, take a look" she went to move from the mirror she blocked

"Wait!" Rosalie screeched while shoving me out the door, "She needs to see the whole outfit at once. Alice, take her to the huge mirror in your room."

"Good idea Rose" Alice pulled me into her room, placed a hand over my eyes and positioned me in front of her mirror, "Are you ready to see the hotness that is you Bella"

"Just get it over with Alice" the sooner this night was over the better. Alice pulled her hand away and my jaw dropped. That couldn't be me in the mirror that girl was ... well she was hot, there's no other word for it. They had dressed me in a tiny black dress that showed of everything and barely covered my ass, if I bend over at anytime tonight everyone will get an eyeful which is definitely not a good thing as Rose had made me wear a tiny thong. Alice had done my hair perfect with lose curls swirling round my face and whatever Rose had done with my eyeliner it made my eyes look even bigger and they were framed with thick dark eyelashes. My eyes skimmed my chest line were I saw something that definitely wasn't there before, "I have cleavage".

I was snapped out of my daze by the fit of giggles that erupted after I said that. "Yes Bella you actually have quite good boobs you just never showed them of before" Rose laughed. "So do you like what you see? Do you trust us now?"

"That depends on what you want me to do" they may have made me look good but I'd still feel like an idiot trying to flirt with some guy I'd never met before.

"Don't worry Bells we're here to help. All we want you to do is try a little bit of flirting. There's no need to worry looking like that you could get any guy in the room" she sounded so sincere I started to believe but I still had huge knots in my stomach from thinking about trying to flirt.

"I don't know how ... I mean I've never..." I whispered embarrassed to admit I had no idea how to flirt, but they knew me better than anyone and so knew only too well my lack of experience with guys.

"That's what we're here for Bella" Rose said softly as she gave me a hug, "Does this mean you're going to let us put you out there?" she smiled.

I just nodded yes, oh god what was I letting myself in for. But they're my best friends I trust them not to make a complete fool of me.

"Yeah Bella" Alice cheered, "Don't worry you won't regret this."

"Okay first thing to remember is have confidence" Rosalie explained "not over-confident though I don't mean act smug or anything, just remember that you look drop dead gorgeous and that the guy your talking to would be lucky to get you.

"Right, confidence" I said as I made a check list in my head

"And when you're talking to a guy give him little suggestive smiles to encourage him" Alice continued "and look up at him from under your eyelashes"

"Smiles, eyelashes got it"

"Ooh if you see a guy you like tell us and we can do a little tease dancing in front of him" Rosalie giggled excitedly

"A little what dancing" I said worriedly

"Well it's pretty simple but always effective. You put on a really sexy song and dance as sexy as anything with your girlfriends right in front of him" she giggled "it's one sure way to turn him on"

"I thought I was just going to be flirting tonight you said nothing about trying to turn guys on!"

"Bells you don't have to don't worry it was just a suggestion" Alice soothed. "Come on everyone will be arriving soon lets go finish setting up downstairs"


	2. The Party

Disclaimer: i own nothing, jack, nada. twilight and all its characters are Stephanie Meyers'

Chapter Two: The Party

By the time Alice had finished her living room looked like a nightclub, she had pushed all the sofas and chairs against the wall to clear a space on the wooden floor for dancing, had some flashing lights going and great music playing in the background. As soon as the doorbell rang I started to hyperventilate.

"Bella calm down would you, you'll be fine" Rose smiled calming my nerves. I ran over my checklist in my head _Confidence, Smiles, Eyelashes... __Confidence, Smiles, Eyelashes... __Confidence, Smiles, Eyelashes. _Within half an hour the place was packed I was surprised how many people seemed to remember me. Rosalie was becoming more and more impatient as each minute passed because the guy Emmet she had invited still hadn't shown up

"I'll kill him. I swear to god Bella I'll kill him. Who does he think he is standing me up ... ME! I mean come on is he stupid"

"Rose calm down it's only been half an hour give the guy a break he's probably just running late" I tried to calm her before the guy turned up and lost an arm.

"He's here" she squealed, huh I've never seen her this excited over a guy before, "look Bella over there coming in the door that's him"

I looked over and saw the biggest guy I've ever seen he was tall and bulky with unbelievable muscles, if it wasn't for the friendly smile he had on his face I would have been terrified, he noticed Rose and waved making his way over. "Rose that guy is HUGE" I said astonished.

"I know" a huge grin spread across her face "Just imagine how huge he is..."

"Urg... Rose I'd rather not imagine thank you" Rosalie has a one track mind.

She gave me a wink and said "Come on I'll introduce you" she pulled us over to him and said "Hey, Emmet this is my friend Bella, she's the one we're having the party for. Bella this is Emmet."

"Hey nice to meet ... ahh!"

He pulled me into a big bear hug laughing "Welcome to Forks Bella"

"Can't ..... breathe....." he put me back on my feet still laughing. Rose was giggling behind me and caught his attention

"Hey Rose sorry I'm late my brother took his time. He's outside parking the car ... oh here he comes now." I turned to see the most gorgeous guy ever walk in the door. His bronze hair was styled messily parts of it falling forward in front of his beautiful green eyes. "Hey! Edward over here" Emmet called. He looked over and started making his way towards us. I couldn't breathe. I grabbed Rosalie's arm and she looked at my expression knowing straight away what was up

"Just relax Bella and breathe for god's sake you look like you're about to pass out" she whispered in my ear without Emmet noticing. She was right I was being ridiculous. So what if he was gorgeous, so what if those stunning green eyes were staring right back in to mine right now.... breathe, breathe.

"Rose, Bella this is my brother Edward" Emmet introduced him

"Hello" he said in the sexiest silky voice I had ever heard

"Hi I'm Rosalie, this is my friend Bella" Rose said while shaking his hand. I just stared at him

"Ouch ...." Rose elbowed me "Oh Hi yea I'm Bella" I offered him my hand to shake but he pulled it up to his lips and kissed it

"Lovely to met you Bella" his beautiful eyes gleamed mischievously as they took in my body before looking at my face again. I could feel the blush creep up to my cheeks. He smiled and leaned in causing my breath to catch. He put his lips to my ears and whispered "You're blushing Bella. Is that for my benefit?" I couldn't think straight. He leaned back to look in my eyes again and touched my cheek "You're even more sexy when you blush." His sweet breath fanned across my face stunning me even more

"Umm ... Er Rose could you come get a drink with me" was all I could manage to stutter out.

"Sure. I'll be right back Emmet" Rose grabbed my hand and pulled me over to the drinks table. "Oh my god Bella you so have to flirt with him. Your face when he touched your cheek" she laughed.

"No way Rose. Did you see me just now? I couldn't even talk to him never mind flirt."

"Where is Alice she should see this?" she said looking round the room trying to find Alice.

"See what Rose? What are you planning" I asked wondering if I even wanted to know.

"Well I was planning on teasing Emmet for a bit by dancing and now you can tease Edward to by dancing with me. It's perfect" she smiled down at me

"No Rose not perfect. I can't do a sexy dance and have you seen these shoes you put me in, I'll fall over for sure."

"You won't fall Bella now come on. I can tell Edward likes you so tease him a bit and he'll be putty in your hands." She didn't give me a choice. Grabbing my arm she dragged me back over to where they were standing. I could feel Edwards's eyes on me but I couldn't bring myself to lift mine from the floor to check. "Hey Emmet, Bells and I are going to go dance for a while so make yourself at home." Then she spun me round and led me to the dance floor.

Push by Enrique came on over the speakers and Rose smiled evilly "Perfect if this doesn't turn them on nothing will"

"Rosalie I can't do this, please" I begged

"Wise up Bella. Now just follow my lead." She placed her hands on my hips forcing my hips to move with hers to the music. "Now this is called grinding you might want to try it out on Edward later" she said laughing. She turned me round so my back was to her and pulled my hips back into hers. From this position I could see Emmet and Edward staring at us. Edwards's eyes were glued to me and the look in them was so obviously lustful that I had to smile.

I turned around pushing into Rosalie as sexily as I could and said "it's working can you see the look on their faces."

"I know it's driving them mad" she laughed. I turned back round to stare at Edward, the smouldering desire in his eyes gave me more confidence as I kept dancing with Rosalie. "Good job Bella Edward looks like he's about to burst into flames."

Gimme More by Britney started playing and Rose decided to teach me how to do a booty drop. Halfway through the song I looked back over to where the guys were standing and my face dropped because Emmet was standing alone. I wasn't into the dance anymore. "Hey Rose I think you've teased Emmet enough. Go dance with him, I'm going to go find Alice."I watch as Rosalie graceful walked across to where Emmet was standing and invited him to dance with her.

I gasped as I felt two strong hands grab onto my hips. I spun round to see his green eyes staring at my so intensely that I blushed. "You're quite the sexy dancer aren't you?" his silky voice breathed in my ear

_Confidence, Smiles, Eyelashes, Confidence, Smiles, Eyelashes _I reminded myself before letting a small smile creep across my face before leaning into him to whisper "Why thank you". Leaning against him like that I could feel his hard muscles of his chest under his shirt making my knees feel very was all I could take I ran off in the other direction to find Alice. He seemed to like me but I couldn't be certain and I wasn't going to just plant one on him unless I was sure of that.

I made my way into Alice's kitchen and froze in the doorway. Alice was sitting on the worktop with her legs wrapped around Rosalie's brother Jasper while they were making out. Neither noticed my arrival so I coughed loudly. Jasper yelped and jumped away from Alice who gave me a cheeky smile. "Bella, having a moment here" she laughed.

"Oh I think you were having more than a moment there Alice," I joked."Jasper do you think I could take Alice of your hands for a little while", I giggled.

"Um sure Bella. Alice?"

"Don't worry Jasper I'll see you later" she pecked him on the cheek before he left the room.

"What's up Bella?" she asked as if nothing had happen

"You two seemed to be vey um ... _cosy_ there"

She smiled "I've been waiting to do that for about a year now. Do you think Rose will mind?" she asked, a little worry was evident in her voice.

"I don't think so, as long as you tell her rather than try and hide it from her" she seemed a little relieved.

"So have you tried flirting yet?" she asked curiously

I couldn't look at her as I felt my face turn bright red.

"Oh my god Bella you did didn't you" she was bouncing with excitement again, "Tell me! Tell me! I can't believe I missed this."

"You wouldn't have missed it if you weren't in here sucking face with your best friend's twin" I said trying to get her off topic.

She stuck out her tongue like a four year old causing me to laugh. "Come on Bells just tell me. Who was it? What did you say? Did you kiss him? Did....

"Wow slow down there Alice one question at a time" she kept silent bouncing up and down waiting for me to tell her. "His name is Edward and ...."

She squealed "Emmet's brother Edward, the gorgeous one"

"Alice do you want me to tell you what happened or not" I said crossing my arms at her.

"Oh sorry I won't interrupt again" she put a finger to her lips and kept it there while still bouncing making me laugh.

"Yes. Emmet's brother Edward" her eyes lit up causing me to smile "when he came in he noticed me looking at him causing me to blush and he said I looked sexy blushing" she started giggling shamelessly.

"What did you say?"

"Nothing I could barely think straight. I asked Rosalie to come get a drink with me so I could breathe again and she decided to torture the boys by dancing with each other."

"You did a sexy dance with Rosalie," her shock made me smirk "I can't believe I missed this. What happened next?"

"I told Rose to go dance with Emmet and I was just about to go find you when he came up behind me and grabbed my hips."

She couldn't contain her excitement anymore she grabbed me "Bella did you kiss him?!"

"No" I felt my face drop "he said I was a sexy dancer, I said thank you then ran off to find you." Alice was grinning ear to ear, "what are you smiling at?"

"Bella" she said as if I was a moron "he's called you sexy twice now he's obviously into you. I so made the right choice on your dress. A-thank-you very much" she said with a little curtsy.

"You can be so silly sometimes Alice" I laughed "Come on let go find Rosalie. You have something to tell her."

please review thanks xx


	3. Exquisite

Okay this chapter is not that good but you have to forgive my because my granda died last week exactly 1 year after my granny so i was a bit distracted.

Disclaimer: Again i own nothing, nada, twilight and all its characters are Stephanie Meyers

* * *

Chapter Three: Exquisite

We left the kitchen and found Rosalie straight away. She and Emmet were pressed up against the wall in the hallway and kissing in a way that certainly shouldn't be allowed in public. It looked quite funny as Rosalie was tiny next to him yet it was her who had him pinned to the wall. Alice and I couldn't help but laugh at the sight of them.

They broke apart when they heard our laughter. Rosalie turned to us with satisfied smirk on her face while Emmet wore a giant goofy grin. "Anything I can help you with?" Rose smiled

"Yes actually, Alice would like a word with you" I turned to Alice who had started fidgeting with her top. Instead of asking to talk to Rosalie alone Alice just blurted out "I kissed Jasper and I really really like him so I hope you're okay with it because I'm not going to do anything unless you are but please please be okay with it because I really really like him" she managed to say it all in one breath.

Rosalie just stared at her for a minute but then she burst out laughing "I wondered how long it would take you two to get together you've been making moon eyes at each other for over a year now."

Alice's confusion turned to rage "you mean to tell me that you knew all along that your brother liked me but you didn't think to tell me!" her voice becoming higher and squeakier.

"Umm... I'm gona go find my brother" Emmet said snapping Rose and Alice out of their glaring match, both turning to watch him run away.

"Sorry Alice it's just I just wasn't sure how I felt about it at the time. I mean he's my brother. But it's obvious that you really like each other so as long as you don't tell me any gross details about your relationship I'm fine with it."

Alice ran to Rosalie and wrapped her arms around her "Oh thank you Rose"

Rose looked over Alice's shoulder and gave me a quizzical look "Bella I thought you and Edward would be in a closet somewhere by now"

"Oh shut it Rose, I see you didn't tease Emmet very long" I sneered.

"Ah Bella Bella Bella. Do I sense a little jealousy?"

Was I jealous? I mean yes Edward was gorgeous and made me go weak at the knees but I don't know anything about him. Do I really want my first kiss to be with some randomer who I've barely spoke two words to. It's pretty obvious that he's a player and only interested in one thing, if Alice hadn't put me in this ridiculous dress he wouldn't have looked twice at me.

"No Rose I'm not at all jealous" I could tell she believed me by the shocked look on her face.

"Umm Bella . . ."

"No Rose" I cut her off "I did what you wanted me to do I tried flirting with Edward and as anyone could have guessed I was terrible at it so ...."

"Oh I wouldn't say you were terrible" came a silky voice behind me.

_SHIT! Oh God be a figment of my imagination, anything, just don't let it be him behind me. _I turned round slowly to see those stunning green eyes smiling down at me. He placed his hands on my hips and I saw his eyes flicker down to my lips which I involuntary licked under his gaze.

_Oh crap! No Bella you can't kiss him he's and player and and... _he leaned forward and I could smell his sweet breath again, _oh who cares. _I met him the rest of the way and our lips met. His lips were so smooth and soft, and moved perfectly with mine. I wrapped my arms around his neck pulled my body closer to his and dug my hands into his beautiful hair. I felt his tongue against my lips willing them to open and who was I to deny him, I wanted to see if he tasted as good as he smelled. A moan escaped me as my lips opened and our tongues met. He did indeed taste as good as he smelt. If we didn't break apart soon I was going to pass out but I could bring myself to end the kiss. He broke it off for me resting his forehead against mine with both of us gasping for breath.

"Wow" was all I could manage to say

"Yeah I know that was ...."

"Amazing" I offered

"Exquisite was what I was going to say but your word works too" he laughed. God even his laugh was beautiful

Rose wolf-whistled behind us and I could hear Alice snickering. The second I looked into his eyes I completely forgot that my friends were standing not two feet away. I turned to see them both grinning like idiots and Alice was bouncing again.

"Hey, Edward I think Emmet's looking for you. Why don't you go find him? Alice and I need a word with Bella here" Rose snickered

I turned to smile at Edward to let him know it was okay and was caught completely off guard when he gave me a rough kiss before walking off without a word.

"Looks like it was easier than we thought it would be to break Bella out of her shell" Rosalie laughed

"Yeah," Alice chimed in "So much for just flirting... so far she's flirted, done a sexy dance and totally tongued a hot guy". Neither could control there giggles

"If you're quite finished..." I was beginning to get annoyed.

"Oh Bella were just so proud. We were expecting it to take forever for you to loosen up because come on we all know how stubborn you can be." Alice hugged me tight.

"Sorry" I was feeling guilty for snapping, I knew they were only trying to help in their own weird way "I guess I'm just . . . oh I dunno, confused?"

"Why Bella what is wrong?" Rosalie asked sounded uncharacteristically concerned.

"It's just ... I don't know Edward at all, I mean I'd never met him before tonight, but there just something about him ...

"You mean other than the fact that he's one hot piece of ass" ahh now there's the Rose I know and love.

"Yes Rosalie other than that, it's like there's some sort of energy between us and we he touched me my skin was tingling." I shivered at the memory of it.

"Silly Bella!" Alice giggled "That's a good thing it's how you can tell that there's something between you. I bet he asks you out, now lets go find the boys"

We walked back into the living room and spotted Jasper and Emmet talking near the drinks table. When we reached them Alice flung herself into Jaspers arms "Miss me"

He gave Rose I questioning look silently asking permission from his sister. Rose smiled warmly and nodded her head. Jasper let out a breath of relief wrapping his arms around Alice and kissed the top of her head, which only just about reached his chest, "Of course"

"Hey Em where did that brother of yours go?" Rosalie asked after kissing Emmet lightly on the lips. I smiled at how cute they were together just like Alice and Jasper. I imagined me and Edward looking like a cute couple. Maybe Alice was right maybe he likes me too and will ask me out.

"Oh umm ..." he shuffled his feet obviously uncomfortable, "He had to leave"

Any hope Alice had created was immediately deflated, _maybe he just got sick, _I reasoned with myself

"Why? Was he okay" Emmet looked sympathetically at me "Yeah he just said he had to go."

"Oh ... well I hope nothing's wrong." I couldn't wait for this party to be over.

Alice seemed to sense this because the next thing I heard was her shouting over the music "RIGHT, EVERYONE OUT! THE PARTY IS OVER." How could someone so small be so loud?

"Wait, Emmet if Edwards gone how are you getting home?"

Emmet tucked his arm around Rosalie "Don't worry Rosie babe, Jazzy here said he could give me a lift." Alice scrunched her nose up at the nickname.

Alice's shouting had everyone cleared out within 10 minutes, Emmet and Jasper had stayed to help us clean up. After scaring the heck out of me when I first saw Emmet I started to really like him. He was the kind of gut I had always wanted as an older brother, apart from the teasing.

"HAA! Bella that's the fifth time you've fallen and you can't even blame the shoes this time" I had taken the ridiculously high shoes off after I nearly broke my ankle. "Maybe you should just sit down we wouldn't want to have to bring you to the hospital." They were all laughing now. Urg!!! I stomped of to one of the sofas on the other side of the room.

Jasper who seemed to sense my annoyance said "Okay enough Bella Bashing. The place is tidy so I think Emmet and I should be heading out." This upset me, despite Emmet's teasing, the guys were fun to be around and provided a good distraction. I knew the second they were out the door that Alice and Rosalie would jump at me to talk about Edward.

The couples said their goodbyes and I turned around to give them privacy, and then suddenly I was lifted off the ground in a rib-cracking hug. "Bye Bella-Wella" everyone was snickering. Once Emmet put me down and I got my breath back Jasper saluted to me and they left.

_Oh here its comes any minute now I'm going to be bombarded with questions a subject I really don't want to talk about .... Edward._

But it never came. We finished tiding, headed upstairs to get changed and ready for bed. When I came out of the bathroom Rosalie chucked my phone at me "you got a message". They were sitting on the bed and Alice was braiding Rose's hair for her. I perched myself on the edge of the bed and opened the message. I was expecting it to be from Charlie checking up on me and seeing how my night went and so was shock to see it was from an unknown number.

**Hey Bella, its Edward I got ur no. of Em hope dats kk. **

**I jus wanted 2 apologise for havin 2 leave da party early. **

**About wat happened earlier im reli sorry if I gave u da wrng idea but I dnt date. **

**Hope da rest of ur nite was good. **

**Edward.**

* * *

Please review and tell me what you think. thanx. xx


	4. Hook Up?

disclaimer: i unfortunately own nothing to do with twilight, its all stephanie meyers

Chapter 4 : "Hook Up?"

_What the hell!? How did he get my number and more to the point what the fuck is he talking about? _As I was thinking something clicked in my head, I now knew why neither of my friends had pestered me into talking about Edward, they were waiting for me to get this message.

"Which of you did it?" I growled

"Did what Bella?" Alice asked in an innocently sweet voice. Rosalie just avoided my glare looking intently at her nails.

"I don't want to play games guys, and I'm not letting you see the message until you tell me" I knew this would get Alice, she can't stand not knowing.

"It was Rosalie" Alice declared straight away.

"Oh gee thanks Alice" Rose scowled at her, "it wasn't just me Bella. Emmet text me saying that Edward wanted your number and WE ..." she looked pointedly at Alice "decided to let him have it."

"Yeah whatever, WEEE decided. Now can I see the message!" Alice begged

I was still annoyed at them but needed their help trying to understand the stupid message so I let them see it.

They gasped at the same time.

"Shit" Rose said then handed me the phone back.

"Oh God he must have heard what I said to you in the hallway Bella, I'm so sorry, I didn't know he was there."

"Wait. What are you ..." _oh crap he heard Alice say she thought he was going to ask me out. _I cringed at the realisation.

"What should I do?"

"Text him back" Rosalie said it like it was the most simple thing in the world.

"What!? I can't do that he obviously doesn't like me and I do not want him to think I'm desperate"

"Give me the phone" she rolled her eyes at me and stretched out her arm. I hesitated.

"I'll let you read it before I send it" she bargained. I sighed and handed her the phone.

She typed for a minute then handed me back the phone

**Hey Edward, Rosalie told me that Emmet got the number for you before he left, you don't think she would've given it out without asking me first lol. The party was pretty good Alice kicked everyone out after some guy groped me tho llf. So I take it you heard what Alice said to me earlier, lol, don't worry about it that interfering pixie tries to set everyone up. Cya at school on Monday. Bella.**

"Hmm I dunno Rose, and what's with the guy groping me?" I handed the phone to Alice to read.

"He'll be jealous that he wasn't the one that got to feel you up and pissed that some other guy did"

"Jealous? Rose he doesn't like me." Was the message he sent not clear enough!

"Bella he likes you, Alice here just scared him off."

"I didn't mean too" Alice whined "Oh, Bella I'm so sorry."

I hugged her "Don't worry about it Ali it wasn't your fault.

"Oh Oh he's text back." I snatched the phone of her.

"Rosalie! I hadn't decided whether or not to send it yet" I gave her my dirtiest look.

"Just read the message Bitch" she laughed.

I scowled but opened the message anyway.

**Tell me who touched you and I'll see to him for you. Don't worry bout what Alice said, I dn't date but maybe we can hook up. You wana come over 2 my huse 2mara nite my parents wont be in. Edward. **

"What the fuck ...."

Rose grabbed the phone of me but I didn't even notice I was in a complete daze from what I just read.

"That little shit!" Rose exclaimed

"What did he say? Let me see! Let me see!" Alice whined. Rose chucked her the phone.

"Oh my God" her hand flew to her mouth "I can't believe he said that"

"Is that what everyone at the party thinks of me" I whispered "that I'm just some skank."

"Isabella Swan you are not going to let this son of a bitch get to you" Rose snapped

"Well personally I'm insulted" Alice crossed her arms and huffed.

That shocked me "why on earth are you insulted?"

"Because you just insinuated that I dressed you like a skank!" I had to laugh at that.

"It's not funny. I made you look hot and sexy but in no way slutty."

"Alice, Bells didn't mean to insult your superior fashion sense" Rose laughed, "now how are we going to get this asshole back?"

"What do you mean?"

"First he runs out on you all because Alice suggested he might ask you out, I mean come on the guy acted like you went up to him and demanded a committed relationship from him. Then after telling you he wasn't interested in dating he suggests that you just 'hook up'. Paybacks a bitch and she's heading straight towards Edward Cullen."

"I agree. Edward's got to pay for making you doubt my dress choice"

"The reason he has to pay is for making Bella feel like a skank" Rosalie corrected

"Yea yea that too" Alice waved her hand

"Thanks Alice I can really tell you care" I rolled my eyes

"Okay we'll work out a plan tomorrow, I'm wiped. Hit the lights Bells." Rose yawned.

* * *

please review, xx


	5. Chapter 5

Author Note: Hey I'm really sorry this is not an update. I've been so stressed out lately and have had no time to write. Teachers were harsh and gave me tons of work to do over the easter break and with my A-Levels coming up updates might be few and far between. my last examine is on the 23rd June (ofcourse it just had to be one of the hardest maths exams) so hopefully updates will be more regular after that. I hope that you will be patient with me and i promise to update as much as I can.

P.S I took a break from revision yesterday and tried to write the next chapter but i just could not think of a good enough punishment for Edward. I was thinking of the girls dressing Bella up super sexy to get edward a bit worked up, I do not know though so I was hoping you could drop me some reviews to give me ideas, it would be a great help.

Thanks. xx


End file.
